


The Next Generation Of Slytherins

by MyHouseInBudapest



Series: The Next Generation Of Slytherins [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHouseInBudapest/pseuds/MyHouseInBudapest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Next Generation Of Slytherins want to make a few changes!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Generation Of Slytherins

_ The Next Generation Of Slytherins _

Albus lay on the sofa in the common room laughing at the story's his friends were telling about their adventures over the summer.

Albus Severus Potter was anything but normal. To begin with he was the son of one of the most famous wizards of the age, Harry Potter. Albus was also a wizard, unusual in itself (but maybe not when you look at his family). However to most people the most unusual thing about Albus was not the fact that he was a wizard or even that he was a Potter, the most unusual thing was, he was a Slytherin.

Most people found this extraordinary. "The son, of Harry Potter, a Slytherin! Never." But it was the truth, and the traits of Slytherin did suit him.  
Not to say he wasn't brave or wise or kind, no he was all of these but the traits that stood out most were his cunning, resourcefulness and his ambition. These being the qualities of a Slytherin it was quite clear where he belonged!

There were very few people in his year who were also in his houes. this had been the way for a long time. Even almost 24 years after the war had ended people still wanted nothings to do with the house of green and silver.

There were only 6 Slytherins in his year. 4 boys and 2 girls. But it always seem right. The 6 young students had bonded strated away, becoming a tightly nite group, something very few people expected.

Albus remembered Nevil (Professor Longbottom) saying that Professor McGonagall didn't think she could handle another group of mischief makers (like his parents or The Marauders) and that his brother was far too much trouble already. But the small group of Slytherins never seemed to cause too much fuss. They all loved each other's company too much to want for much attention from anyone else. so for the first 3 or so years the group kept themselves to themselves and seemed to be turning out to be resourceful young people who thought round problems in new and exciting ways. They also seems very determined not to let their house hold them back or make them be seen in a bad light because of the colors of there robs. All 6 weren't going to let anyone or anything hold them back.

Around about the time their 4th year at Hogwarts they all change their strategy and goals. It became clear to all of them that prejudices was still a problem and there wasn't much in the way of inter house love. Younger students always seemed to be at the but of the jokes, and there was still a definite rivel between some houes. The 6 slytherins had experienced this first hand, but they had always had each other so any teasing or snide remarks that came their way were easier to handle. But around their 4th year they all realised this wasn't exactly the case. Some students had few people to help them thought these sort of events making it harder to cope with. At the moment of realisation something change in all of them, they wanted to make it stop, no one should ever be tested just because of their house (or there blood). So at the age of 14 the 6 young Slytherins set out to make a difference.

Remakerbal it had worked. Not only had they been able to figure where most of the confrontation came from but also who it was aimed at and who it was coming from.  
To their horror it seemed to come from older Gryffindors and Ravenclaws and were aimed at the younger Slytherins and Hufflepuffs. Upon this realisation an unlikely alliance was formed, between the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs. Between them the 4th years in these house slowly begin showing more and more support for the younger members to the two house. Sometimes it was as simple as reading over an essay or help them train at quidditch. But sometimes it was more for fount, stopping the confrontation whenever and wherever it appeared. slowly they started to make a difference. They couldn't always stop the teasing but they could help the students feel like there was someone they could talk to who would understand and help them. They started reminding the younger students in their houes that being in Slytherins and Hufflepuffs was not a bad thing or something to be ashamed of. Albus had sat down with many students and help them word letters to their parents telling them there new houes, and sometimes he been there to comfort them in the face of the reply.

Now entering their 6th year they 6 slytherins felt like more then ever they had to try and bring peace to the houes. the help they had from the Hufflepuffs was unequaled and they'd made some very close friends in the houes with the badger logo (making Herbology and Potions lessons in particular a lot more fun).

Albus look up at his strange and mismatching group of friends, each of which he loved dearly and smiled.

"What you grinning about?" a voice said behind him. perched on the back of the sofa sat Scorpius, his best friend.  
"Nothing," he replied "Just remembering how lucky I am to have you guys." Scorpius smile winden.

Yes, this year was going to be bigger and better than any before!

**Author's Note:**

> It's been an idea that i've had for awhile. I have a few ideas for characters too. I hope you like this idea i'm really looking forward to writing this!!
> 
> Lucy Xxx


End file.
